Set Friendship in Motion
Set Friendship in Motion ist ein Lied aus der einundzwanzigsten Staffel, welches für Staffel 22 umgeschrieben und als die neue Titelmusik der neuen Serie [[Staffel 22|''Große Welt! Große Abentuer!]] verwendet wurde. Text Staffel 21 Englisch :'Thomas': Clap your Hands :Stomp your Feet :Across the Land :To the Beat :Sing it along with us :Let's set Friendship in motion :Let's set Friendship in motion :You can stay on the Tracks :And stand still all Day :Or you can keep chugging :And get on your Way :Talk to People you meet :And learn something that's new :Make Friends everywhere you go :They'll be there through and through :Let's go, go, go :And set Friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good Friends we can be :'Thomas': (gesprochen) "Let's give it try, come on!" :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From Ocean to Ocean :Set Friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set Friendship in motion :Let's set Friendship in motion :'Cos there may be :Twists and Turns on the Tracks :Keep moving Forward :No looking Back :And then you'll see :True Friends will be :There for you :'Thomas': (gesprochen) "'Cos that's what Friends do, yeah!" :Let's go, go, go :And set Friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good Friends we can be :'Thomas': (gesprochen) "Let's give it try, come on!" :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From Ocean to Ocean :'Thomas': (gesprochen) "Come on!" :Set Friendship in motion :WITH ME! :'Thomas': Clap your Hands :Stomp your Feet :Across the Land :To the Beat :Let's sing it again :Let's set Friendship in motion :Let's set Friendship in motion :Let's set Friendship in motion :Let's set Friendship in motion :Let's set Friendship in motion :Let's go, go, go :And set Friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good Friends we can be :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From Ocean to Ocean :Set Friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set Friendship in motion :Let's set Friendship in motion :Come set Friendship in motion :WITH ME! Staffel 22 Deutsch :James! Percy! Nia! und Gordon! :Rebecca! und Emily! und Thomas, Nummer Eins! :Komm mit uns mit, :Wir fahren jetzt los, die Welt wartet! :Es gibt so viel zu sehen, :Mit Thomas und seinen Freunden! :So viele freundliche neue Gesichter :Der Zug fährt schon los, :komm, spring auf! :Große Welt, große Abenteuer! :Thomas und seine Freunde warten auf dich! Englisch :(Fett und Kursiv markieren die Haupteröffnung) :James! Percy! Nia! and Gordon!'' :Rebecca! and Emily! and Thomas Number One! :Let's go, go, go :On a big World Adventure, :Let's go, go, go Explore, :With Thomas and his Friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly Faces, :The World's just a Train Ride away! :Big World, big, big Adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! :Let's discover the World :But where should we Begin? :There are so many Places :Let's give the Globe a Spin :You love the Hometown that you know :But you want to see some more :It's time to go, go, go :Get ready to Explore! :Let's go, go, go :On a big World Adventure, :Let's go, go, go Explore, :With Thomas and his Friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly Faces, :The World's just a Train Ride away! :Big World, big, big Adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! :You can chart a new Course :It's Time to find your Way :Just pick a Direction :And let the Music play! :Talk to People you meet :Discover things you never knew :Amazing Sights everywhere you go :Waiting there for you! :Let's go, go, go :On a big World Adventure, :Let's go, go, go Explore, :With Thomas and his Friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly Faces, :The world's just a Train Ride away! :Big World, big, big Adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! :'Cos there may be :Twists and Turns on the Tracks :Keep moving Forward :No looking Back :Discovering :Each Day will bring :Big Adventures for you!! :Let's go, go, go :On a big World Adventure, :Let's go, go, go Explore, :With Thomas and his Friends! :Let's go, go, go :And meet new friendly Faces, :The world's just a Train Ride away! :Big World, big, big Adventures! :Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! en:Set Friendship in Motion ja:Set Friendship in Motion Kategorie:Songs